kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
Suspense in New York
Sana, Naozumi, Rei, and Maeda makes her arrival in New York, as their plane lands in JFK National Airport. They are fearful of American society, knowing that it will be dangerous to leave anything lying around to be stolen, or to go out at night alone. They are greeted by a man they first assume is Mr. Hamilton, but is actually just a servant of him, Alfred Mackvakiavan. He takes them via helicopter to Mr. Hamilton's house, where a party is already occurring. They first meet a mysterious woman who only stares at them with contempt, but Mr. Hamilton is no where to be seen. They learn this woman is Gary's wife, Michelle, and is one of the most important figures in Broadway. Sana suddenly catches a glimpse of someone who looks exactly like Akito, and Sana chases after him. She catches him, thinking it's something from her imagination, but she learns it's someone entirely different, who by chance looks almost precisely like Akito. He is Brad, who has never left New York City, and claims to know all about how these gatherings work. After going through the motions again with Naozumi, Brad takes them on a tour. He explains that everyone is in constant competition, and to trust no one. He then craftily attempts to reach for her breast, though unlike Akito, does so in a playful manner. After being lambasted by both of them, he continues on with the tour, taking them all around the house. He tells them they should go to their rooms while outside, to which the reluctantly agree to. Brad is then seen with friends, planning something. Sana is settled into her room, but the servant, Ramsy, says something about the room. That night, a ghostly figure opens the door to Sana's room. Sana is awoken by the intruder, but sees nothing, and assumes it was just a dream. The next morning, she gets pinned under weights she is lifting. It is at first thought to be a weight conversion error by Sana, but they realize that it was actually something else. Later, as she and Naozumi head outside, a truck swerves in their direction. It nearly hits them, and Naozumi has to dive to save Sana. The truck crashes, but before they go to it, Brad comes to them, calm as though nothing happened, and inquires that they are being targeted by someone. Naozumi suspects Brad is somehow responsible, but there is no evidence. As they walk in, Rei wants to take a picture of them, and they stand in the doorway. This prevents them from being crushed by a massive chandelier from the ceiling, and now Naozumi is more certain that someone is out to kill them. At dinner, Maeda, who greatly enjoys the American food, reaches over to eat Sana's sausage. He suddenly falls over in severe pain, and is taken to the hospital. The servant Alfred comes to tell them that Maeda is not in life-threatening condition, but police are still investigating who poisoned the sausage. Naozumi says that it was certainly Brad, as he talked about the sausage earlier. The servant Ramsy says it's her fault for not properly planning, and while Sana says she's not at fault, she asks about her room and what she wanted to say about it. She says she can't and leaves. That night, Sana stays awake, convinced she heard something the night before. She jumps out of her room when she thinks she hears it again, and sees a girl dressed in white outside Naozumi's door. She runs until she seemingly evaporates at the end of the hall. Sana is in shock, and when asked what was wrong by Naozumi, she claims to have seen a ghost. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Rei Sagami *Naozumi Kamura *Maeda *Michelle Hamilton *Brad *Ramsy *Alfred Mackvakiavan *Babbit Trivia *This is the fourth episode to have a unique title card. *This is the first episode that neither Misako nor Akito were introduced via the introductory title cards. Category:Episodes